


Little Whispers in the Dark (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

by katreena



Series: A Sebastian Stan Mixtape [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, and then some kissing, slow dancing in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katreena/pseuds/katreena
Summary: A dimly lit bedroom party during a blizzard is when Sebastian is the softest.Part 2 of 8 short fics based on songs from Seb's playlists





	Little Whispers in the Dark (Sebastian Stan x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspiration: [The War on Drugs - Thinking of a Place](https://open.spotify.com/track/4Sd5tbNP4q8wS64abqwfkN)  
> this is basically what happens next after part 1...

Your two-person bedroom party goes on for a while. In this time, you and Sebastian took turns holding up the lamp, waving it around to imitate club lights. And when Time of My Life plays, he lifts you up like in the movie. He spins you around a few times before setting you down, both of you panting, exhausted from all the singing and dancing you’ve been doing. Sebastian goes to his phone and you decide to rest but before you can collapse on the bed, Sebastian pulls you to him, making you gasp.

“One more song, please? I promise no more surprise lifts.” He said softly, you could see the sheen of sweat on his face. It’s almost as if he’s glowing. His hands find your waist and stay there while yours snake around his neck when you whisper, “Okay.”

The song was slower this time and you move in circles, never once letting go of each other. Suddenly he chuckles, and you give him an inquisitive look.  
“What?” You ask quietly. “Nothing, it’s just we’re like slow dancing at prom.” A beat. “What did your prom dress look like?” Curiosity present in his voice.  
“Uh, it was nothing special, really. A black bardot cocktail dress. Why?” You reply.

“I bet you looked hot in it.” He winks at you. You slap at his chest before digging your head into his chest in embarrassment. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious, Y/N.” He says. You groan into his chest, prompting him to snicker. “Hey, not that it mattered anyway because I think you look beautiful all the time.” You groan even louder. Sebastian laughs.

“You’re so cute when you get embarrassed like that.” He kisses your forehead when you look up to glare at him. He just smiles innocently with his baby blues sparkling in the soft light. You stare at them a second too long and you can feel your cheeks warming up, you smoosh your head back into his chest. He sighs and whispers so softly, you wonder how you’re able to hear it.

“ _I love you so much_.” You tense up for a quick second then relax immediately. You’ve heard the statement countless times before, but it’s times like these when it’s quiet and dark and he’s so close that it truly feels like you are the most important person in the universe. It fills you with unbelievable happiness to have found someone who loves you like Sebastian does. How did you get so lucky?

“God, I love you too, Seb.” you reply softly. You hug him, left arm over his shoulder, the other hooking under his arm. You gasp softly at the pleasant surprise of his warm lips and stubble on your shoulder. He looks to meet your gaze, as if asking for permission. You respond by cupping his face, lightly nudging him back to your shoulder. He smiles, kissing along your collarbone before starting his way up your neck. You close your eyes and moan quietly between soft kisses along your neck and his light stubble grazing you, but he’s teasing and you want more. “ _Seb_ …”

You feel him smile mid-kiss before completely stopping and leaving your neck bare, and you’re suddenly hyper-aware of the coldness in the room. You were ready to protest when he cups your face and presses your lips together. You stand on your toes and wrap your arms around his neck as he pulls you closer to him. You held onto each other tightly, wanting to be closer than physically possible. You don’t know how long you’ve been kissing but it’s probably longer than it should’ve been. You break it off, foreheads touching and gasping for air. “That was…” before you could add, a hungry growl from erupted from Sebastian’s stomach, causing you both to erupt in laughter.

“Would've been way more hilarious if your stomach growled during sex. Like, mid-thrust.” You tease him.

“Oh, shut up.” He replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm not the only one hungry."

“Yeah for two things: pizza and you, exclusively in that order.” You flash him a cheeky smile.

“Hmmm, I can make that work.” He returns your smile, if not more mischievous.

“What? How? We are not ordering in this weather!” You protest.

"I wasn't gonna. Come on. We still have some bacon left." He said, tugging you gently toward the door.

Sebastian reaffirms your love for him as you watch him make improvised pizza from some loaf bread, tomato sauce, string cheese, and bacon. It was nothing like that pizza you liked but this seemed better. It was delicious.

You finish cleaning up at the sink when you feel warm arms wrap around you. Sebastian rests his head on your shoulder, his soft voice tickling your ear, “You still hungry for that other thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for ending it right before the fun part lmao next part will have smut i promise hahaha


End file.
